


【詹嘉】柠檬可乐

by LilPersimmon



Category: all嘉
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPersimmon/pseuds/LilPersimmon
Summary: ⚠️标题和正文只能说是毫不相干 练笔 写得很烂⚠️嘉嘉性转🈶️ 微白嘎🈶️ NTR🈶️ 破烂小车🈶️⚠️校园AU OOC 三观不正 不要上升！不要上升！不要上升！
Kudos: 2





	【詹嘉】柠檬可乐

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️标题和正文只能说是毫不相干 练笔 写得很烂  
> ⚠️嘉嘉性转🈶️ 微白嘎🈶️ NTR🈶️ 破烂小车🈶️  
> ⚠️校园AU OOC 三观不正 不要上升！不要上升！不要上升！

1.

阿詹和嘉嘉的相识发生在大学城新开酒吧的后巷，是略显俗套的英雄救美桥段。

不小心落了单的小美人被两三个心怀不轨的醉汉逼到角落，纤细的手腕叫人死死拿住了不说，还有不知哪个男人的手狎昵地抚摸着她的侧脸。王嘉尔红着漂亮小脸“混蛋”“变态”地骂个不住，但过分红润的双唇和贫乏的骂人词汇反而叫那些精虫上脑的家伙更加兴奋。

阿詹路过巷口的时候看到的就是这样的场景。他看见嘉嘉那双湿漉漉的大眼睛里闪烁着迷茫——事实上那个时候王嘉尔正在飞速思考穿着短裙飞踢走光的可能——身体便先意识一步冲了出去。

阿詹喜欢文身，也练得一身腱子肉，因此在需要唬人的场合鲜有失手的时候。那几个醉汉最终悻悻离开了，但先前几下推搡之间还是不小心损坏了阿詹包里的相机。

嘉嘉见他蹙眉检查相机，说什么也要请他吃半个月饭。阿詹当然不要她请，但小嘉嘟着小嘴晃他胳膊软声撒娇的时候，他还是没原则地点了头。

2.

于是两人一来二去就快速地熟悉了起来。

嘉嘉知道了阿詹是学传媒的，梦想成为导演。

周三上午嘉嘉没课，就偷偷溜进阿詹专业课的教室坐在他身边等他下课。她很快就对陌生的专业名词失去了兴趣，转而饶有兴味地打量阿詹专注的侧脸，他眼中有光。“James，你会成为超级厉害的导演的”，她突然凑到他耳边小声说。少女呼出的热气轻轻扫过耳廓，阿詹闻到嘉嘉身上好闻的香气——是什么香水呢——他的脸倏地红了，“很......咳......很多人在看这边呢——你怎么知道的？”“我就是知道！”嘉嘉有点得意地笑着，嘴边有漂亮的小括弧，大眼睛里却是不容置疑的真诚。

阿詹知道了嘉嘉是心理学系的系花，非常擅长运动。

周五下午他会到击剑社的场地接她去吃饭。即使在很多练习的同学中，那个动作干净利落，得分时忍不住雀跃的娇小身影也极引人注目。“嘉嘉！”阿詹挥手向刚赢了比赛的小朋友致意。王嘉尔转身摘下面罩，甫运动结束满脸是汗，在灯光下折射出奇异的珠宝般的光泽，睫毛是湿漉漉的，微翘的鼻头是湿漉漉的，大眼睛和红润的小嘴也是湿漉漉的，眉梢眼角都浸在笑意里。维多利亚港的海风带着湿度和热力向他吹来，阿詹心醉神迷。

阿詹明白他不该这样。嘉嘉并没有刻意遮掩她有男朋友这件事，也从不讳于在阿詹面前提起她那位远在北京的男朋友。她的朋友圈里有和白敬亭见面时拍下的亲密合照，手腕上时常戴着上个情人节白敬亭送她的节日礼物，偶然和阿詹一起时接到白敬亭打来的电话，眼中幸福的神采也不似作伪。

3.

显然王嘉尔和白敬亭的恋爱关系也不总是那么甜蜜顺利坚不可摧，譬如现在——“......他说最近要准备比赛事情比较多，所以就不过来陪我过生日了。道理我也明白，可是......”阿詹没来得及阻止，嘉嘉就一口气喝完了杯子里的酒，“有时候我真觉得他其实没有那么爱我。”

阿詹把她的酒杯移到了自己这边，轻轻摇晃着自己杯中的残酒，“异地恋很折磨人吧。”

“是啊，很辛苦。”嘉嘉把头埋在两臂之间，声音听起来闷闷的。

“那有没有考虑过分手呢？我是说，既然这么辛苦的话......”阿詹努力让自己的声音听起来自然。

嘉嘉猛地抬起了头，望进他的眼里。就这样过了一会儿，又敛下眼神露出一个意味不明的甜美笑容，“哪有这么容易啊，说分手就分手。”阿詹努力地吞咽了一下，还未想出怎么回话，就听到她又补充，“说起来，阿James，你真的和我一开始想象的很不一样。”

“怎么说？”

“一开始看你这样，”嘉嘉用目光示意他裸露在短袖外的皮肤，“以为会是什么狠角色——stereotype。”她笑了一会，又认真地继续说，“结果比我想象的要腼腆稳重，而且很温柔。”

“很凶吗，这个看起来？”阿詹指着手臂上的文身，一只温软的小手轻轻把他的手按了下来——

“不，很漂亮。”嘉嘉认真地看着他的眼睛，又偷偷用手去捞自己的酒杯。

阿詹无奈地捉住了她的手腕，又变魔术似的掏出了一个盒子，取出里面的手链小心替她戴上，“生日礼物。因为你生日那天大概会收到很多礼物，所以我的这份提前给你。”如果可以的话，我愿意用三月的每一天来庆祝你的生日。

4.

气温完全回暖的时候，阿詹和嘉嘉的关系也愈发亲近。

阿詹正为拍摄人像而苦恼，嘉嘉就自告奋勇给他当模特。于是两人一有时间就约了出去拍摄，顺带游玩消磨时光。外景拍来拍去，嘉嘉嫌无趣，就订了民宿拍室内。

嘉嘉趴到床上的时候，阿詹肉眼可见的僵硬。直到她笑着嗔他“愣着做什么”，他才有了动作。拍摄的时候他努力不去想在他把精心处理挑选的成片发给嘉嘉后，她会不会迫不及待地和白敬亭分享。监视器里他看到嘉嘉抬眼看他，红唇微张，光影作用下恍若惑人的精怪。

也许是他先上前调整她的姿势，也许是她先过来看拍摄效果，一切太混乱又太自然，含住嘉嘉唇瓣的时候阿詹已经忘了她为什么会坐在自己的怀里，他的手掌又怎样贴上她紧实弹润的大腿。情欲犹如燎原之火，谁也没办法在这种情况下喊停。

阿詹离开嘉嘉的嘴唇，舔吻过她白皙细腻的脖颈，暧昧地向更下方游移。他隔着内衣揉捏着少女饱满的酥胸，看她张着湿红的小嘴喘息呻吟——他时常好奇王嘉尔的双唇何以那样红润，但现在他无暇多加思考了。

嘉嘉的短裙早已被揉搓得可怜巴巴地皱缩在大腿根，阿詹轻轻褪下她湿透的底裤。只是轻轻划过腿间手指就被涌出的爱液打湿，然后揉弄着充血的阴蒂直到嘉嘉抬起腰昂起头，喘息呻吟得吐不出完整的句子。

等他在亲吻的间隙问她“可以吗”的时候，嘉嘉的双臂已经攀上他肌肉分明的脊背，双腿勾住他的后腰发出邀请。

挺入的时候两人都舒了一口气。禁忌之门的封条被撕碎弃置，门后究竟是极乐还是地狱，对沉湎激情的青年男女没有分别。

他们从床上做到窗边，从卧室做到浴室。仿佛可以溺死在这灭顶的快感里，在明天到来之前肆意放纵。

阿詹温柔而有技巧的顶弄将嘉嘉送向几乎无尽的高潮，内壁还在因为上一波高潮而抽搐酸爽，就又开始承受新一轮的插弄。她在近乎罪恶的快感里不住地战栗，失神的大眼睛不受控制地溢出泪水，又被阿詹吻掉。

后来她也说不上来那天到底被男人引导着说了多少遍“我爱你”许了多少难以兑现的诺言。

5.

那次过后，两人心照不宣地维持着微妙的关系。

也不是没有危险的时刻——一次正在亲吻，白敬亭却突然打来电话。嘉嘉甫一平复气息就接了起来，还是收到了多疑的男友故作随意的提问：“怎么接得这么慢，刚做什么呢？”于是一边撒娇搪塞，一边轻轻捏阿詹的手，用眼神安抚神色不明的男人。

但嘉嘉好像暂时没有改变现状的意思。阿詹知道她喜欢自己，也知道她同样喜欢白敬亭。嘉嘉的喜欢是真的喜欢，她的不爱也是真的不爱。被她喜欢的幸运儿是被阳光眷顾的，得以真切的享受她鲜活的生命的热力，但天上的太阳永远不会只宠眷一个人。

他甚至想，白敬亭也未必没有察觉他们的关系。但在这场王嘉尔主导的游戏里，轻举妄动的参与者就是输家。

阿詹清空无端的思绪，给嘉嘉掖了掖被子。枕边的手机屏幕亮起，信息通知是明晃晃的“小白哥：嘉嘉，我也爱你❤️”。他猛地摁熄了屏幕。

身边的小人儿却忽然蹭了蹭他，半梦半醒中软着声音哼了声“睡觉”。

阿詹微不可察地叹了口气，轻轻躺下搂住了她。

\- 完 -

**Author's Note:**

> 里面有一句其实是我的真心话  
> “如果可以的话，我愿意用三月的每一天来庆祝你的生日。”  
> 提前祝你生日快乐，我的宝贝


End file.
